thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alric Gould
Alric Gould is a tribute created by Beetee19. He lives in District One, and his district partner is Ruby Page or Penelope Underwood. Information Age: 18 District: 1 Weapon: He's trained with many different types of weapons in Career Academy, but he would most likely prefer to get his hands on a sword. Strengths: Alric is in great physical shape after many years of training and can handle weapons well. His ability to quickly make wise decisions will help him out in the arena. He's a smart kid who knows how to handle pressure well. Weaknesses: In a more relaxed type of situation, Alric can often be a little unsure of himself. He'll likely find it difficult to find an ally because he keeps almost all of his thoughts to himself. Personality: Alric is kind of a quiet and shy guy. He doesn't like to share most of his thoughts with others, and he feels as if he works better alone. The inside of his mind likely contains many fascinating secrets, but they will stay there. On the inside and the outside, Alric is extremely dedicated to whatever he does, and he knows he must go into the Games with that same mentality. He must remain watchful and observant so that, if possible, he can learn the strengths and weaknesses of his fellow tributes. Strategy: Alric WILL NOT, under ANY circumstances, join the Career alliance. He knows he'll likely struggle to gain sponsors with his personality alone, but he hopes his training score can make up for it. Once he gets in the arena, his plan is to grab the closest weapon (again, preferably a sword) he can find and possibly a backpack and make a run for it, as he knows the Careers will probably be after him. Always keep close to water during the games, but don't stay in one spot too long. Keep the Careers on edge if they're hunting for him. He would probably be willing to ally, but only if approached by a tribute he can cooperate with. Fear: Showing weakness to his family/friends Token: None History: Alric was born to a fairly well-off family in District One who enrolled him in Career Academy at a young age. He instantly grew attached to it and became one of the most dedicated workers at the Academy. However, upon reaching the age of 12 where he could be reaped, the possible consequences of his actions began to weigh in on his mind. The following year, when his older cousin volunteered for the Games and was killed, he finally decided he would not be volunteering as he had planned. However, Alric, afraid of showing weakness to his fellow classmates at the Academy, continued to show up for regularly scheduled training sessions throughout the next few years. His classmates saw him grow as a prospective tribute even more, and he was considered the sure choice to win the nomination for his year. However, the day he turned 18, he informed the Academy that he would not be volunteering. This created a lot of new enemies within his district and amongst his peers, and he backed out of what would have likely been a stable alliance in order to work on his own. Alric was reaped the year he was supposed to volunteer, so nobody stepped up to take his place. Games Brynn1999's Illusion Games: Junior ii's 97th Hunger Games: TBWTPT's 365th Hunger Games: LeGruff's Dystopian Games: TDR97's 9th Hunger Games: Hybrid Shadow's 666th Hunger Games: Vatonica's 107th Hunger Games: OBUSMD's 150th Hunger Games: WiressFan21's 468th Hunger Games: Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Beetee19 Category:Beetee19's Tributes Category:District 1 Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped